unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Unreal
Unreal is a Video Game for PC released on June 21st, 1998, and is the first game of the Unreal Series. Story This is the best part: the anticipation. Slowly, laboriously, but insistently, you ascend toward the boundless turquoise sky. As the struggling coaster reaches the peak of the hill, you raise your hands above your head in defiance of your frantically pounding heart. Time, and the entire world, stands still for a moment. And then... Wooosh! Toward the ground you plummet, the sky you faced a moment ago now at your back. The coaster trembles as it races downward and the air fills with the delighted screams of those around you. You close your eyes and drink in the feeling of pure, rapturous freedom that engulfs you. Crash! Your eyes snap open as you are pitched violently from your bed onto the cold metal floor of your cell. The ship is trembling and the air is filled with the screams and shouts of the prisoners in the cells around you. As you gather your senses, you quickly remember where you really are. The Vortex Rikers. The rankest prison transport vessel this side of he Milky Way, and the furthest thing in the universe from the freedom in your dreams. But something's not right. Emergency lights are flashing on and off in the walkway beyond your cell. A sulfurous, burning odor invades your nostrils and stings your eyes. You pick yourself up off the ground, holding onto the iron bed frame for balance as the floor shudders beneath you. Looking through the plasma-gated entryway of your cell, you see guards and officials running up and down the walkway like frantic worker ants. "Hey, what the hell's going on!?" you shout. But your voice is lost among the shouts of your fellow prisoners and the wailing of the ship's alert siren. The ants tripping over each other in the walkway don't even glance at you. You know from experience that trying to break through the plasma gate will only result in frustration and a nasty headache. If this bucket is going down, I am not going to die like a caged rat in this stinking cell, you tell yourself. I've got to get to the emergency shuttle. Just then, the cell block's head guard pauses outside of your cell to scrawl something in this ever-present log book. "Hey Ash, what the hell's going on!?" "What do you think's going on, genius? We're going down. Now shut your yap and strap yourself in." "Are you insane? Turn off the gates! Let us get to the shuttle!" Ash's smirk and amused snort before he walks away fill you with almost enough rage to burst right through the plasma gate and tear his head off. "Ash! Ash, open the damn gates! Don't leave us in here! Wait a minute! Open the friggin' gates you son of a---" A tremendous jolt rocks the ship and sends you hurtling across the cell into the rear wall. You feel the sickening introduction of bone to iron, and then, nothing at all. Later---perhaps hours, perhaps days---you wake up. Your body is battered and dehydrated, but somehow, you have survived the crash. The plasma gate is disabled. Beyond the entryway of your cell, freedom beckons. But where are you? Has anyone else survived? And what awaits you beyond he confines of the crumpled Rikers? There's only one way to find out, you say to yourself. Slowly, laboriously, but insistently, you emerge from your cell... Level List Here listed are all of the single player maps in the Game Unreal... Unreal (Flyby) by Shane Caudle 1. Vortex Rikers by Cliff Bleszinski 2. NyLeve's Falls by Juan Pancho Eeckels 3. Rrajigar Mine - by Cliff Bleszinski 4. Depths of Rrajigar by Cliff Bleszinski 5. Sacred Passage by Juan Pancho Eeckels 6. Chizra - Nali Water God by Eliott "Myscha" Cannon 7. The Ceremonial Chambers by Eliott "Myscha" Cannon 8. Dark Arena by Jeremy War 9. Harobed Village by Juan Pancho Eeckels 10. Terraniux Underground by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino 11. Terraniux by Cedric "inoxx" Fioriento 12. Noork's Elbow by Juan Pancho Eeckels 13. Temple of Vandora by Shane Caudle 14. The Trench by Juan Pancho Eeckels 15. ISV-Kran Deck 4 by Eliott "Myscha" Cannon 16. ISV-Kran Decks 3 and 2 by Eliott "Myscha" Cannon 17. ISV-Kran Deck 1 by Eliott "Myscha" Cannon 18. Spire Village by Juan Pancho Eeckels 19. The Sunspire by Juan Pancho Eeckels 20. Gateway to Na Pali by Jeremy War 21. Na Pali Haven by Jeremy War 22. Outpost 3J by Jeremy War 23. Velora Pass by Jeremy War 24. Bluff Eversmoking by Eliott "Myscha" Cannon 25. Dasa Mountain Pass by Eliott "Myscha" Cannon 26. Dasa Cellars by Eliott "Myscha" Cannon 27. Serpent Canyon by Shane Caudle 28. Nali Castle by Shane Caudle 29. Demonlord's Lair by Shane Caudle 30. Demon Crater by Juan Pancho Eeckels 31. Mothership Basement by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino 32. Mothership Lab by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino 33. Mothership Core by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino 34. Skaarj Generator by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino 35. Illumination by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino 36. The Darkening by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino 37. The Source Antichamber by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino 38. The Source by Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino Ending Sequence Cedric "inoxx" Fiorentino and Juan Pancho Eeckels Features 'Weapons' Dispersion Pistol Automag Stinger ASMD GES BioRifle Eightball Flak Cannon Razorjack Rifle Minigun 'Inventory Items' Universal Translator Amplifier Dampener Flare Flashlight Force Field Invisibility Jump Boots Scuba Gear Searchlight Nali Fruit Seed Voice Box 'Pickup Items' Bandages Health Pack Nali Healing Fruit Superhealth Armor Kevlar Suit Toxin Suit Asbestos Suit Shield Belt Power Shield 'Enemies' Skaarj Mercenary Krall Brute Slith Warlord Queen Titan Pupae Devilfish Squid Manta Tentacle 'Critters' Bird Nali Cow Nali Rabbit 'Characters' Prisoner 849 'Factions' UMS Inuit Corporation Skaarj Empire Trivia *Within the Unreal Community, the first Unreal Game is sometimes referred to as "The Mother Game". *Unreal: Return to Na Pali is Unreal's only (and official) direct sequel. Unreal 2: The Awakening has little to do with Unreal, and the Unreal Tournament series is considered a spinoff. There are several unofficial sequels in production, however. Category:Unreal Series